


Voyeurs' Valentine's Surprise

by gjaneo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjaneo/pseuds/gjaneo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is being evasive about his plans for Valentine's Day. Ziva and McGee decide to snoop and get a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurs' Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS or it's characters, more's the pity.

"No, no, a thousand times no!"

Tony looked up at Ziva's outburst. She was typing furiously, and with the way she was glaring at the computer, he fully expected it to go up in flames at any minute.

"Problem, Ziva?"

"It is that greek, Steve, in IT."

"Geek," Tony corrected. "I'm pretty sure Steve is not a Greek."

Ziva waved it off. "Whatever. The man is irritating."

"What did he do to you?"

"He does not know the meaning of the word _no_. I have told him time and again I do not wish to go out with him on Valentine's Day. In fact, I have no intention of celebrating the accursed day at all."

_Considering your boyfriend is in prison_. Tony thought it but wisely refrained from saying it out loud.

"I know what you mean," McGee joined in. "It's definitely an overrated pseudo-holiday."

_Says the man who hasn't had a date in nearly a year_. Tony had to bite his lip and turn his attention back to his work to keep from saying it.

What he _did_ say, without looking up, was, "Maybe the two of you should go to _Neo's_. They're having a big anti-Valentine's Day bash."

"Maybe we will," McGee tossed out.

Ziva's eyes narrowed. Lacing her fingers together under her chin, she leaned forward and contemplated the man across from her who seemed to be so engrossed in his work.

McGee was watching him, too, not believing Tony had passed on the opportunity to rag him about his dry spell. He glanced at Ziva, realizing she, too, was suspicious.

"What about you, Tony?" she asked.

Tony looked up, the very picture of innocence. "What about me?"

"Do you have big plans for Valentine's Day?"

Tony shrugged. "It's just another day."

"You have been extremely tight-mouthed the last few months about your love life."

"Tight-lipped?" Tony suggested. 

"Close-mouthed?" McGee offered.

"Whether your mouth is tight or closed, the point is, you have no longer been bragging about your conquests."

"Maybe because there is nothing to brag about, Zee-vah."

"I don't know, Tony. I think Ziva is right."

Tony glared at McGee. "Who asked you, McGoo?"

McGee looked at Ziva. "Last week when we were changing in the gym, I saw a hickey on Tony's neck right above his collarbone."

"Oh, ho! A love mark. Obviously there is a woman. Who is she?"

"There is no woman, Ziva." Tony leaned forward. "You always accuse me of being jealous, but I think _you_ are the one who's jealous."

"Ha! In no way am I jealous."

"You had a hickey, Tony," McGee stated again. "You wore turtlenecks for three days."

Tony's gaze speared the other man. "It was a curling iron accident, McTattler!"

"I'll curl your hair myself if you three don't get back to work," Gibbs barked, striding into the bullpen, fresh cup of coffee in hand. "And I won't use a curling iron."

Tony glared at his teammates before resuming his work, irritated with McNosey's smug look and Ziva's smirk.

Now that she'd seen his reaction to her question, Ziva decided it was time to do some investigating. After all, she was a trained federal agent. It was what she did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ziva surreptitiously watched Tony. When he left his desk and entered the elevator, heading for Abby's lab, she jumped up and hurried over to his desk. Her dark eyes sparkled with glee when she realized he had only minimized his email rather than closing it out.

"McGee!" she hissed.

Continuing to type on his computer, he said, "You realize you're doing the very thing you always yell at Tony for doing."

"So I am snoopy."

"Snooping. Snoopy is a cartoon dog."

"Yes, yes, the cute little beagle. But I have my reasons," she said as she began to scroll through   
Tony's email. "I need you to be a lookout for Tony."

That got McGee's attention. Turning his head to watch her, he questioned, "What reasons?"

"The last time Tony was so secretive about a woman he was undercover and was nearly killed."

McGee's eyes widened. "You're right."

Within seconds he was standing behind her as she looked for something incriminating in Tony's inbox.

"Check the deleted emails."

"Good idea."

Pulling up the trashed emails, they began perusing the subject lines.

"Try that one," McGee said, pointing to one that said CONFIRMATION.

"Yes, yes, that is the one," Ziva said excitedly as she began to read.

The email was a confirmation from _Everson's_ , one of the best restaurants in the city. It was not, however, what they were expecting. Rather than confirmation of reservations, it was confirmation of delivery of dinner for two at 7:00 PM on February 14th. The address for delivery was Tony's apartment.

"I knew it! He has been much too evasive."

"This doesn't look good, Ziva. The only time Tony hasn't given us all the gory details of his dates was when he was dating Jeanne, and we know how that turned out."

"We must do something," Ziva began, but before she could elaborate, they heard the _ding_ of the elevator.

Ziva quickly closed the email and minimized it again before scrambling back to her desk. She and McGee were both concentrating on their computer monitors when Tony returned to his desk. Both waited for some clue that Tony knew they had been snooping, but when none came, they breathed a silent sigh of relief.

McGee paused when an IM screen popped up on his monitor.

Z DAVID: We need a plan, McGee.

T McGEE: A plan for what?

Z DAVID: About what we should do to help Tony.

T McGEE: I'm not a psychiatrist, Ziva.

Z DAVID: That is not the type of help I meant. We need to watch in case things go bad again.

T McGEE: What do you mean _watch_?

Z DAVID: You can install those little cameras in his apartment, yes?

T McGEE: Spy on Tony? Are you crazy!? He'll kill us!

Z DAVID: It is for his own safety, McGee. No matter how annoying he can be, he is our   
partner, and we must cover his back.

T McGEE: I don't like it, Ziva.

Z DAVID: You would like it even less should something happen to Tony, something we might   
have been able to prevent. Is that not so?

T McGEE: I don't like it, and I will probably regret this for the rest of my life, but I'll do it.

Z DAVID: Good. We can enlist Abby's help. I am sure she can keep Tony occupied long   
enough for us to break into his apartment and do what needs be done.

McGee closed out the IM screen and returned to his research. As he typed, he realized his hands were shaking a bit.

He had a really bad feeling about this, and he wondered if Fornell would be in charge of the investigation when Tony was once again accused of murder.

This time, though, he would really be guilty, but a good lawyer would be able to prove it was justifiable homicide.

Why had he let Ziva talk him into this? Yet he couldn't back out now because Ziva would kill him, just as Tony would kill him if he ever found out. He was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. 

He made a note to remind himself to check if their insurance covered job-related ulcers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up, McGee?"

McGee opened his mouth, but not sure what to say, he closed it again. After seeing his fish-out-of-water imitation for the third time, Abby's gaze shifted to the woman beside him.

"Ziva? Why do you two want me to keep Tony busy?"

Ziva looked at McGee before focusing on Abby. "We need you to make sure he is away from his apartment long enough for us to install cameras."

Abby's eyes widened. " _What_? You want to bug Tony's apartment? Are you crazy?"

"Apparently," McGee muttered.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Abby's gaze swung from one to the other of the coconspirators. "Invading Tony's privacy is _so_ not cool."

"Normally I would agree," McGee finally managed, "but Ziva brought up a valid reason."

"And that reason is?" Abby prompted when neither expounded on the comment.

"It is like this," Ziva said. "Tony is being mysterious about who he is dating."

"Maybe he isn't dating anyone. You know about dry spells, don't you, McGee?"

McGee's face flushed.

"That is what he led us to believe," Ziva said, "but we found an email confirming delivery of dinner for two to his apartment on Valentine's Day."

"Why do you have your panties in such a wad about Tony's private life?"

"Because the last time he acted this way about the woman he was dating was when he was undercover for Director Shepard."

"Oh, my God! You think he's on a secret assignment again?"

"We do not know for sure."

"It's why we feel the need to watch his date, to make sure he's okay," McGee said.

"I'll keep him occupied for you on one condition," Abby said.

"And what is that?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"You have to let me watch, too. I don't like it when Tony's in danger. I don't think I could take it if something happened to him again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The live feed from the cameras in Tony's apartment streamed into McGee's home computer. There were four cameras in all, one each in the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the bedroom. It was that last one that made McGee the most nervous.

And with good reason, as was evident from the beginning.

On the evening of Valentine's, Ziva and Abby both arrived at his apartment earlier than planned, demanding he turn on the live feed.

"But his date won't be there yet. Tony is probably just getting ready."

Abby looked at him as if he was crazy. "Duh. Why do you think we're early?"

McGee blinked owlishly. "You want to see Tony naked?"

"Of course." Abby waggled her eyebrows under her bangs. "I just wish you had put a camera in the shower."

"I knew I was going to regret this," McGee muttered as he pulled up the live feed on his computer.

"Switch it over to your TV," Abby suggested.

"You want to watch it on the big screen?"

"Yes, yes," Ziva agreed. "Then we can all sit comfortably on your sofa."

"I ordered pizza," Abby said, climbing up on the sofa and sitting cross-legged. "It should be here any minute."

"And I brought beer," Ziva said, holding up the brown paper bag she'd brought in.

"I'll probably need something stronger before the night is over," McGee said under his breath as he went to answer the door.

Within minutes they were sitting on the sofa, eating pizza and drinking beer while they watched the TV, waiting for something to happen in Tony's apartment.

McGee had set up the program to show the feed from all four cameras at the same time. It would take a simple keystroke to isolate any particular camera. They had yet to see any movement in Tony's apartment.

"There he is!" Abby said, pointing to the square with the feed from Tony's bedroom.

Sure enough, Tony had just walked into his bedroom from the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and was rubbing another one over his hair.

Abby sighed. "I swear, the older he gets, the better he looks."

"For all that he can be annoying, he is, indeed, a fine specimen of a man," Ziva agreed.

The pizza felt like it was turning to lead in McGee's stomach, and he wasn't sure he could manage more than half a slice, so he tossed the half-eaten piece back into the box.

Without taking her eyes off Tony as he moved around his bedroom, laying out his clothes, Abby said, "You need to eat more, McGee. You're way too skinny."

"I'm healthy," he protested.

"You're a bone," she shot back. "Only a dog likes a bone, and even he buries it." 

McGee glared at her, but she seemed oblivious. He was more than a bit miffed that she couldn't tear her eyes away from DiNozzo.

Abby looked at Ziva when Tony finally dropped the towel. "I thought you said he has a hairy butt."

"Perhaps I exaggerated."

"I'll say. That is a damned fine ass."

"You are right," Ziva agreed. "Would you not say so, McGee?"

"You cannot seriously expect me to comment on another man's ass. Especially Tony's."

Abby and Ziva grinned at each other before turning their attention back to the screen where they could see Tony stepping into a pair of black slacks.

"Commando. Nice," Abby said. "But not fair that we didn't get a glimpse of the front."

Tony finished dressing in a crisp white shirt left open at the throat, dark socks and designer shoes, then picked up the wet towels and took them into the bathroom. He emerged moments later with his hair neatly styled. From the way his head turned in the direction of the living room, they assumed he had heard something.

"I wish we had sound," Abby complained.

They watched as Tony opened the door to let two men in. Rather than heading for the dining room, they brought in a small table and set it up in the living room. In no time at all the table was set with white linen, china, silverware and crystal stemware. A bottle of wine was chilling in a silver bucket next to the table, and the food was taken to the kitchen in a warming tray before the candles were lit.

Tony tipped the men as they left, then turned off the lights and opened the wine. His head suddenly turned in the direction of the door, and a smile lit up his face. The three watchers knew they were finally going to see the new woman in Tony's life. They all three unconsciously leaned forward as he opened the door.

"I don't believe it."

"Oh, my God!"

"Is that...?"

All three had very different reactions upon seeing who walked in the door to Tony's apartment. Ziva's was one of disbelief. Abby was, no other way to put it, excited . McGee was downright horrified.

Abby suddenly squealed. "Oh, my God, look at that kiss Tony just laid on Bossman. That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

Ziva leaned forward even more. "Did Gibbs just grope Tony's ass?" 

Abby was literally bouncing in her seat. "This is _so_ turning me on." 

McGee was paler than usual. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He picked up the remote, aiming it towards the TV, but Abby slapped it out of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, McGee?"

"We should turn this off. Tony isn't in any trouble. Obviously. But we will be if Gibbs and DiNozzo ever find out what we've done."

"You are _not_ turning it off," Abby said firmly, glaring at him as she grabbed the remote and shoved it under her butt. "You want to see this, too, don't you, Ziva?"

The smaller woman's dark eyes were glittering. "Very much so."

Abby leaned forward to where the wireless keyboard was sitting on the coffee table and hit the key so that only the feed from the living room was filling the screen. They watched as Tony served the food while Gibbs poured the wine. When Gibbs held Tony's chair for him, then pressed a kiss just under his ear before taking his own seat, Abby clasped her hands over her breast.

"Ah, how sweet. Gibbs is such a gentleman."

Tony's back was to the camera, so Abby was unable to read his lips to know what he said that made Gibbs smile, laugh and pick up his hand to kiss the back of it.

"Ow!" McGee cried out when Abby punched him, hard, in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For not wiring Tony's apartment for sound, too. I'd love to know what Tony said to make Gibbs smile like that. I've never seen him look at anyone like that before."

"I did not realize Gibbs was capable of being so romantic," Ziva commented.

"Obviously Bossman has it in him. He's had four wives, after all."

"But who would have thought _Tony_ could bring it out in him?" McGee said, sounding completely stunned.

" _Tony_ ," Abby said emphatically, "is charm personified. How do you think he's able to get so many women?"

"But Gibbs isn't a woman," McGee pointed out. "And for that matter, where does Tony get off always accusing me of being gay?"

"He's not gay, McGee, he's bi."

Ziva said, "I, for one, would never have considered Tony or Gibbs either one as liking men."

"Maybe they don't like men in general," Abby suggested. "Maybe they only like each other."

"I wonder how long this has been going on?"

"At least a few months. Isn't that how long you and McGee said Tony has been so mysterious about his love life?"

"But Ziva and I are trained investigators. Why haven't we noticed anything different about Tony and Gibbs? About the way they act around each other?"

"I have not noticed anything," Ziva confirmed. "Tony still annoys Gibbs, and Gibbs still smacks Tony on the back of the head."

"Guys, don't you get it? There's nobody better at undercover work than those two. You only see what they want you to see."

That made McGee wonder what else Tony had managed to hide from them over the years.

"Oh, it looks like they're finished with dinner. Maybe we'll see some action now."

McGee groaned at the anticipation in Abby's tone but mostly at the thought of seeing Tony and Gibbs in an intimate moment.

Gibbs remained seated while Tony carried their plates into the kitchen. When Tony returned he had a plate of chocolate-dipped strawberries that he sat on the table between them.

Tony picked up a strawberry, but rather than eating it himself, he fed it to Gibbs. The resolution was so clear that they could see the juice running down Tony's fingers when Gibbs bit into the berry. Abby moaned when Gibbs encircled Tony's wrist and brought his hand to his mouth so he could lick and suck the stray chocolate and strawberry juice from Tony's fingers.

"Now we're getting to the good stuff."

McGee was sure all he was getting was an ulcer and a massive migraine.

Feeding each other the strawberries led to the two men leaning across the table and exchanging slow, deep kisses between each bite. By the time the berries were finished, Abby had completely abandoned her pizza and beer.

"Abby, I really don't think we should watch anymore."

"No way, McGee. You turn that off now and I will personally kill you and not even worry about leaving evidence. There's not a jury in the world that would convict me."

"Do you really want to invade Gibbs' privacy like this?"

" _You_ are a hypocrite, McGee. You and Ziva had no problem invading Tony's privacy, but now that Gibbs is involved, you've turned into a chicken."

"Abby, the only reason we put cameras in Tony's apartment was because we were worried about him. Our fears were obviously unfounded, so we should let him have his privacy."

"You are _not_ turning this off, McGee. Seeing Gibbs and Tony together is hot as hell, and I want to watch."

"So do I," Ziva offered.

"Fine, then watch. But there's no reason for me to watch it." He began to rise.

"Oh, no, you don't," Abby said hotly, jerking him back down to the sofa. "You put the cameras there, now you have to watch."

"Abby...."

"Think of it as research for your next book."

McGee groaned at the thought of writing love scenes between L J Tibbs and Agent Tommy.

"Oh, oh, here we go," Abby said excitedly, squeezing both Ziva's and McGee's arms.

Gibbs stood and held out his hand. Tony took his hand, blowing out the candles as he stood. Together they headed towards the bedroom.

McGee's eyes widened when Gibbs suddenly stopped and in one smooth motion whirled around and shoved Tony against the wall, pinning his hands above his head, pressing his thigh against Tony's crotch and kissing the younger man to within an inch of his life.

"Wow," Abby breathed. "I'm going to need a cold shower after watching those two."

"I'm going to need Xanax," McGee muttered, "and some bleach for my mind. Is there anyway to unsee something?"

"Quit whining, McGee."

"This is homoerotic. That is the word, yes?"

McGee gaped at Ziva. "You still have trouble with the word porcupine but you know what homoeroticism is?"

Ziva arched one dark brow as she looked at McGee. "I have never had occasion to interact with a porcupine."

"But you've- Oh, God, what am I saying? Forget I started to say anything. I'm not asking."

Ziva merely smiled.

"Whoa, look at Tony's face. He looks like he could orgasm just from Gibbs kissing his neck."

"No doubt we'll be seeing turtlenecks again," McGee snarked. "Is he _humping_ Gibbs' leg?"

"Oh, yeah."

McGee swallowed uncomfortably when Gibbs began unbuttoning Tony's shirt, kissing each inch of flesh exposed. He was afraid of where this might be headed, and his worst fears were confirmed when Gibbs dropped to his knees, looking up at a grinning Tony as he unbuckled Tony's belt, then unfastened his slacks and slowly slid the zipper down.

"Oh, my God!" Abby squealed when Gibbs slowly pulled Tony's hard cock out of his trousers. 

"No wonder Gibbs has bad knees."

"Wow, McGee, where did you get those cameras? You can even see the drop of precum on the head of Tony's dick."

"It would appear Gibbs is experienced at this," Ziva commented as he licked the head of Tony's dick before sucking it into his mouth, his lips moving a bit further down the shaft with each bob of his head.

"I'll say. And what a gag reflex. Tony's got to be at least nine inches, not to mention thick, and Bossman just deep-throated him. Is there anything Gibbs can't do?"

McGee was afraid he would be scarred for life. Tony's hands were buried in Gibbs' silver hair, and by this time he was pretty much fucking the older man's mouth. That was an image he didn't think he would ever be able to get out of his mind. This was _Gibbs_. And _Tony_. And they had managed to blow his view of the world all to hell and back.

Gibbs slowly pulled away, letting Tony's cock, hard, wet and rosy, spring up against his stomach. Gibbs leaned down further, sucking Tony's balls into his mouth one at a time. McGee wanted to look away, but he couldn't, and it had nothing to do with Abby's threat to him. It was like the same morbid fascination people felt when seeing a car wreck.

"It seems this is more than just sex," Ziva observed.

"I know," Abby said. "It's like the air is sizzling between them. It has to be love."

McGee blinked, wondering why the thought of his male boss and male coworker being in love bothered him more than the idea of them being fuck buddies. Maybe it was because neither man had a good track record when it came to commitment, and if things went sour, it could tear the team apart. He remembered all too well when Vance had split them up, and he didn't want something like that to happen again.

Abby frantically grabbed the keyboard when Tony pulled Gibbs to his feet, took his hand and began leading him towards the bedroom. She pulled up the live feed from the bedroom just as the two men entered the room which was softly lit by a bedside lamp.

Tony kicked off his shoes, leaving them lying haphazardly where they landed. Gibbs smacked the back of his head, and Tony's hard cock visibly jumped.

Abby snickered. "I always knew Tony was getting off on those headslaps, and now I have proof."

Tony rolled his eyes, but he bent, picked up his shoes and placed them neatly in the closet. Gibbs stroked his hand over Tony's hair in appreciation, and Tony nuzzled into the touch like a cat wanting to be petted.

"Oh, that is so cute!"

Gibbs removed his shoes and set them beside Tony's. He began unbuttoning his shirt while Tony took his off and hung it up in the closet. Abby's gaze honed in on the contents of the closet when Gibbs hung up his shirt.

"Those are Gibbs' clothes! They're been together long enough to keep clothes at each other's place."

Both men removed their pants and hung them up as well. Tony took off his socks and tossed them into the hamper, followed closely by Gibbs' socks and boxers. Then they turned and the three voyeurs got their first view of full-frontal Gibbs.

"Wow, Gibbs is still rocking the hard body. And he's uncut," Abby noticed while checking out his impressive erection, noting he was as long as Tony but not quite as thick.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and pulled him in for a hard, deep kiss, leaving enough room between their bodies for Tony to reach down and start stroking Gibbs' cock, his movements pushing the loose skin back and exposing the glans.

"I'm going to hell for watching this," McGee said mournfully. "I just know I am, and it will be soon because Gibbs is going to kill me."

"McGee, you sound like Wendy Whiner. Stop it already so Ziva and I can enjoy this."

"You two are sick."

"Oh, like you wouldn't be enjoying it if it was Ziva and I, naked and kissing and groping each other."

McGee opened his mouth, then snapped it shut. Damn. He couldn't even deny it. Not without lying outright, that is.

"This is so hot," Abby said, her tone of voice reflecting her lustful thoughts. "I'm going to have to have a long talk with BOB when I go home."

McGee glared at her, his lower lip protruding.

"You are dating someone new, Abby? I have not heard you mention this Bob before."

"No, Ziva, _BOB_. You know, Battery Operated Boyfriend."

"Battery operated boyfriend?"

"She means a vibrator, Ziva."

"Ooooh. Now I understand. And I fully agree."

"Oh, look. Gibbs just pushed Tony down on the bed. And that is so sexy the way he's crawling up the bed. It's like he's a big cat stalking Tony."

Gibbs lowered his body on top of Tony, hands framing the younger man's face as he swooped in for another kiss, his body rubbing sensuously over Tony's.

Ziva's eyes narrowed when Tony suddenly wrapped his arms and legs around Gibbs and quickly flipped them over so that he was on top. He sat up, straddling Gibbs' hips, his hands running through silvered chest hair, fingers tweaking hardened nipples.

"I think Tony has been holding back when we spar in the gym. I shall demand that he no longer do so."

Gibbs' hands carded through Tony's chest hair in a similar manner before sliding down and talking hold of both throbbing erections and rubbing them together. Tony's eyes closed and his head fell back, his expression one of sheer ecstasy. Gibbs' eyes were only half open, his gaze intent on Tony's face.

Gibbs suddenly executed his own stealth move, sitting up and pushing Tony back and down, his head now resting at the foot of the mahogany sleigh bed, his body keeping Tony's legs spread wide. Tony was laughing, even as he pulled Gibbs down for a searing kiss.

Gibbs pushed up, bracing himself on his left arm, his right hand gently brushing sweat-soaked hair off Tony's brow. Tony smiled sweetly as he ran the tips of his fingers over Gibbs' jaw. Abby was the only one who could read lips, but even McGee and Ziva had no trouble understanding the words Tony said, even though there was no sound.

"Tony just said, 'I love you, too' to Gibbs," Abby whispered, her voice full of awe.

McGee's mouth gaped open before he realized it and shut it. Of all he had witnessed so far, this was, in his opinion, the most intimate moment of all, and he found it...stirring. Although he would never admit it, not even if someone threatened to smash his beloved computer.

Gibbs leaned down for another kiss. Tony looked dazed when Gibbs let him up for air. Rising to his knees, Gibbs turned back, opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a foil-wrapped condom.

"Yes! Now we're getting down to the nitty gritty."

Kneeling, Gibbs picked up Tony's legs and draped them over his thighs, leaving the younger man spread open. He gave a couple of slow strokes to Tony's hard cock before reaching for the bottle of lube. Flipping the lid up, he liberally coated the fingers of his left hand. Tony's expression as he watched Gibbs could only be considered one of hunger.

Using just one finger, Gibbs circled Tony's hole before slipping inside, stroking in and out until he thought Tony was loose enough for a second finger. Tony's eyes closed halfway, his gaze locked on Gibbs' face as the older man continued to work his fingers in and out. By the time the third finger was added, Tony's chest was visibly rising and falling with his accelerated breathing.

Abby snorted when Tony grabbed the condom, ripped the foil square open with this teeth, then shoved it in Gibbs' hand. "Should have known DiNozzo would be a pushy bottom."

Gibbs rolled the condom down over his dick, then slicked himself up with lube. Taking himself in hand, he guided his hardness into Tony's glistening opening, moving slowly, sliding in an inch at a time. Tony's eyes rolled back in his head once Gibbs was fully buried in him.

"Oh, my God," McGee whispered, eyes wide. "He took it all."

"He sure did," Abby said, her tone of voice proud.

Gibbs pulled out nearly all the way, then slid back in, his movements teasingly slow. After half a dozen strokes like that, he slid his hands under Tony's thighs and lifted him up, then thrust in hard and deep. From the way Tony's head fell back and his mouth opened, the watchers knew Gibbs had hit just the right spot with the new angle.

"Reality is better than any of the fantasies I ever had about them."

"Wait! What?" McGee's head whipped around sharply in Abby's direction. "You had fantasies about Gibbs and Tony? _Together_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, anyone could see the sexual tension between them. It's been there from the very beginning. I just didn't think they would ever do anything about it. At first I was jealous of Tony because I was afraid he would replace me as Gibbs' favorite."

"Looks like he did."

Abby smiled. "Only outside of work. And I'm cool with that."

Ziva patted Abby's leg. "You need never fear being replaced in Gibbs' affection."

"Although I am jealous again." Abby pointed to the screen where Tony was stroking his own cock in time with the pounding Gibbs was giving him. "Can you imagine being the filling in that sandwich?"

"The filling in that sandwich? How did we begin discussing food?"

McGee rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She means having a threesome with them, Ziva."

"Ah, now I understand, and I quite agree."

Abby looked at McGee slyly. "What about you, Timmy? Wouldn't you like to be between Gibbs and Tony?"

McGee was horrified. "Are you _crazy_?"

He was spared anything else Abby might have said when Ziva commented, "I believe they are nearly done."

"Tony is gonna have some fingerprint bruises on his thighs tomorrow for sure."

Tony came first, his hand a blur as he stroked himself to completion. His back arched, veins standing out on his neck as cum jetted out over his hand and stomach. His orgasm caused Gibbs to change his rhythm, thrusts becoming short and fast until he buried himself completely in Tony, head thrown back, mouth open.

Both men were breathing heavily, their bodies glistening with sweat. Gibbs eventually released his bruising grip on Tony's thighs, letting his legs fall to the mattress. McGee nearly choked when Gibbs picked up Tony's cum-covered hand and began licking it clean. The look on Tony's face was pure adoration, marred only by an involuntary wince when Gibbs carefully pulled out.

"Bet Tony will feel that every time he moves tomorrow."

"But, somehow," Ziva said, "I do not think he will mind."

Abby grinned. "Maybe we should buy him a doughnut cushion to keep in the office, then every time he uses it, we would know why."

"God help me," McGee muttered faintly.

Once Gibbs had cleaned them up a bit, he and Tony moved up to the head of the bed, pulled the covers over themselves and snuggled together, exchanging a languid kiss before turning off the lamp. With only the faintest image visible as they settled in to sleep, Abby pulled the remote control out from under her rear and handed it to McGee.

"Thanks, guys," she said with a sigh of contentment. "This has been one of the best Valentine's Days ever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McGee didn't sleep well that night, haunted by what he had seen and wondering how he would ever face his boss and coworker again. When his alarm went off after a fitful sleep filled with strangely erotic dreams, he crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After one glance in the mirror at the dark circles under his eyes, he contemplated calling in sick, but he'd never been a coward, and he wasn't going to start now, no matter how tempting it was.

Ziva was the only one in the bullpen when he entered, but he knew Gibbs was there somewhere because his computer was on. Of Tony there was no sign. McGee stowed his bag, gun and badge after removing his coat, then plopped down in his chair and booted up his computer.

"Good morning, McGee," Ziva said as she turned on her own computer.

"Morning, Ziva," he mumbled.

"Did you not sleep well? You look tired."

"No, I didn't. Bad dreams."

Ziva's smile was worthy of the Cheshire Cat. "I had very pleasant dreams."

"Figures," McGee muttered. "This whole thing was your idea and a bad one at that. Should have known it wouldn't bother you, that you'd enjoy it."

"Oh, yes, I quite enjoyed it."

"I would just rather forget it ever happened."

McGee was saved from further conversation by the _ding_ of the elevator arriving. He heard Tony before he saw him. How could he not when the man was whistling _Sexy and I Know It_. Anyone seeing the smile on his face would have known he'd gotten lucky the night before.

"Morning, Probette. Probelicious."

"Good morning, Tony," Ziva all-but-purred.

McGee's response was barely audible, and he lost what little color he had when Tony took off his coat. Rather than wearing the expected turtleneck, he was sporting a crewneck sweater that left his impressive hickey visible to one and all.

Tony began laughing when he pulled out his chair. "McGoo, how thoughtful. Thank you."

McGee looked over to Tony's desk, then wished he hadn't. There on Tony's seat was a hot pink doughnut cushion, and he felt his cheeks turning the same color as that damned circle of foam.

"What is DiNozzo thanking you for, McGee?" Gibbs questioned as he strode into the bullpen, large cup of coffee in his hand, stopping in front of McGee's desk.

McGee's blush quickly faded, and his eyes widened as he stared at Gibbs. "B-b-b-boss, I-I-I...he-he-"

Gibbs sighed and put his cup down on McGee's desk before pulling out his wallet and handing Tony a twenty dollar bill as his Senior Field Agent came to stand by him.

"Damn, McGee, I didn't think anything could make you start stuttering again."

Abby skipped into the bullpen, or as close to skipping as could be done in platform Mary Janes. She sidled up between the two men, linking her arm through Tony's.

McGee's eyes widened impossibly further as he looked from Gibbs to Tony to Abby, and he developed a horrible, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tony leaned down in his face, bracing his hands on the desk. "I know when someone has been in my apartment, McGee. It took me less than fifteen minutes to find all four cameras."

"You knew?" McGee whispered miserably. He looked at Abby. "You told?"

"Don't put this off on Abby, McSnooper. I asked her if she could trace the source of the cameras back to the owner, and you know Abby can't lie to save her life," Tony said as he straightened.

"Tony said I could watch as long as I made sure you and Ziva watched, too."

"You knew about...?" McGee's gaze swung from Tony to Gibbs and back to Tony again before settling on the lab tech.

"No, I was just as surprised as you," Abby said, hooking her other arm through Gibbs'. She looked from Tony to Gibbs, smiling brightly. "That was the best Valentine's present anyone has ever given me."

Gibbs glared at McGee. "If either of you ever do anything like that again, I will put my boot so far up your asses you'll have to open your mouth to untie it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, Boss."

"Agent David?" he barked.

"Yes, Gibbs, I understand."

He kissed Abby on the forehead. "Good job, Abs."

Abby preened as she left the bullpen. Gibbs picked up his coffee and went to his desk. Tony returned to his own desk, putting the doughnut cushion in a desk drawer before sitting down.

"What is this"?

"Something wrong, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, not even bothering to look up.

"I have two-hundred fifty-eight emails from GeekMeet.com. I do not even know what that is!"

McGee had a bad feeling and opened up his own email to find three-hundred twenty-four emails from GloryHoleHounds. He looked up, not at all surprised to see smirks on both Gibbs' and Tony's faces. His forehead thudded to the desk as he wondered if it was too late to take that job in Japan.

THE END


End file.
